monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaoarren's Ideas For NewFanon
Since I feel it wouldn't be that okay to create another blog post on there about the future ideas I have in store, I will be posting them here. These could range from anything to new species and weapon ideas. =Mechanic Ideas= Special Individuals Based on the named monsters of Monster Hunter Stories. What these monsters are, are individuals of a monster species that cannot be fought normally in free hunts/expeditions or investigations. They come with a unique appearance, can have a different behaviour, sounds, attacks, and more. All Special Individuals are considered and are treated as being considerably more stronger than any normal members of the species. What sets these apart from normal monsters and Variants are that they are all given a personal nickname, similar to that of quest monsters in Stories. They are only fought in their own quest, and due to them being individuals, can normally only be defeated once. The only real way to fight them again is via event quests. Example: Yian Garuga Individual; "The Blind Screamer". Differences are, slightly longer talons on feet and slighter longer spikes on tail, scars on neck, back and broken sections with scarring on beak, with both eyes cut out by deep scars. This Yian Garuga was severely wounded in a past battle against a monster, who left it for dead after defeating it. This failed to kill it, in fact the experience made Garuga adopt a new fighting style unlike any other Garuga. It uses its sense of hearing to detect its surroundings now that its sight is completely gone, and thus, learned to make use of its vocal cords to produce quick shortly lived sounds and that reflect back to the ears when they touch anything. The Garuga has also improved its attacks using its legs and tail, as its beak isn't as useful anymore from extensive damage. This Garuga got the name "Blind Screamer" from its endless noise that has the remembrance of a scream when repeated and the long, large dark scars looming over eyes that where were once there. MH Style "Nemesis System" See: https://fanonmonsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Idea:Monster_Liveworld_System =Species Ideas= Technasene Now, this will probably sound stupid as hell to you, but let me have my say first. You know the Ancient Civilisation right? Those people in lore that did crazy stuff? Well, since they did make an Equal Dragon Weapon, they might as well have created monsters that are machines! If you are already creating a rant about this, then don't read further, because you're not being forced to read or accept this. The Technasene species are all artificially created monsters with biological functions and limbs unlike any common monsters. They may resemble organic monster classes, but they are not of flesh and blood, excepting a powerful ones that they have to enhance their powers. These beings are found in the ruins of the Ancient Civilisation, but they may appear in areas where only very few of these ruins lay, like in the Old Jungle. Technasene are made of metal, with machine components forming what the nerves are to monsters, and solid plastic sacs and cores act as the organs. Metal is their way of combat, be it by blades, axes, maces, hammers, saws, crossbows, scythes, guns, grenades, and lazers. The more complex the Technasene, the more dangerous it is. Cybornetic Variant Still with me? If not, then don't bother reading this too. Not only would the Technasene exist, but thanks to them and their advanced A.I they would be able to capture organic monsters, and via unfortunate violent ways, turn them into what are essentially cyborgs. Monsters often die during the process, and the parts they insert either reactivate the brain, or replaces it altogether. Cybornetic monsters don't act like what they used to be, they behave much more in a pattern, almost never doing things at random. This can either be a help to hunters, if tracking them or in fights sometimes, or be a nightmare, in difficult fights where the new behaviours give them attack chains that let little room for error. They have advancements to their original abilities thanks to their new parts, sometimes having new ones that give them ways to fight they could never do before. However, these cybernetic parts come at a price. If damaged, they will malfunction, which will prevent the part from being able to be used temporally, and may even cause the monster to be injured by the part striking it. There are certain parts on certain monsters that if struck in the most devastating technique to that part, it will destroy that part and render it completely useless, permanently disabling it. These parts that can be destroyed/rendered unusable are usually added parts that the original never had, but it may be a body part that had its organic tissue replaced with cybernetics. In such a rare case the monster will lose functionality and be dramatically affected. These variants are a danger to natural life, as the yet unknown methods the Ancients have rendered the highest grade cybernetics to be organic themselves, meaning these monsters could breed with one another and their offspring would have the cybernetics as natural organic parts. Eventually the newly organic cybernetics would spread across the body over each new generation, eventually ending in a monster entirely of natural cybernetic parts, with only the appearance and the metallic toned voice to tell what it once was. Eventually such monsters would start doing the work of the Technasenes, converting more monsters into becoming them. This cycle would continue until there are no natural monsters left, only the cybernetics would remain, and their last goal would be to revive the Ancients themselves. Scholars believe once the new Ancients have reached a level of technology beyond even our real world, they would see no more use for them other than working for them and general service. The world would become a mechanical hell, with only critter life left, but even they may be exterminated... Probably sounds much more like fanfiction than a new class and "sub variant" for the fanon, but I doubt it'll ever get added. Just a fun thing I wrote anyways. =Elements= Sun *The Sun element is a mixed element consisting of Fire(160%) and Light(80%). **The element would see usage on the Taltaira, whose gimmick would have it harness the power of solar energy (aka the sun) to attack. ***It has a blight known as Sunblight, which blurs the vision of the affected hunter and blacks it out almost completely when looking at a Sun element attack or the Sun itself. It will also drain health at a rate of Severe Fireblight when doing actions and normal Fireblight when still. ****Sun element is designed to be made of fiery light, hence the name and the mixing of Fire with the Light element which contains both also fire and thunder. Doom *The Doom element is a mixed element consisting of Dragon(140%), Light(40%) and the ailment of Blind(60%). **The element would see usage on the NewFanon version of Rathalos-Sin (name subject to change over there). ***It has a blight known as Doomblight, which nullifies weapon elements, darkens the vision of the hunter and makes hunters take higher damage from any further attacks from the monster using the element. ****Doom element is designed to be made of Light element that has been ruined by Dragon element with a blinding haze, thus becoming a black and red shade. Elemential *The Elemential element is a mixed element consisting of Fire(30%), Water(30%), Ice(30%), Thunder(30%), Dragon(30%), Earth(25%) and Wind(25%). **This element is made out of all canon and fanon base elements, all fused together into one. ***Elementialblight would be a mixture of all the element blights combined, and there would be a Severe variant that gives the severe versions of all the blights combined. Glacial *The Glacial element is a mixed element consisting of Sou(100%), Wind(60%) and the ailment of Snowman(40%). **This element is meant to represent the force of a Glacier in element form, as the name suggests. ***Glacialblight is a blight that combines the effects of Soublight, Windblight and a weaker version of Snowman that slows down movement. Violet Aqua *The Violet Aqua element is a mixed element consisting of Water (150%) and Dragon (50%). **This element basically acts as water that dragon element surges in, much alike to the Black Flame, Crimson Demon and Eternal Ice elements. ***Violet Aquablight is a blight that combines the effects of Severe Waterblight and Dragonblight. It will make hunters take more damage from Water element attacks and prevent them from eating stamina recovering items. Befouled Water *The Befouled Water element is a mixed element consisting of Water (120%), Earth (20%) and the ailment of Soiled (60%). **This element is water that is incredibly foul, taking a brown colour and with earthy material inside. ***Befouled Waterblight is a blight that inflicts hunters with a combined effect of Waterblight, a weak version of Earthblight and Soiled. It has the special effect of when in water with the blight, the foul chemicals will surround the hunter and infect any other hunters nearby with the blight. Zulzuki *The Zulzuki element is a mixed element consisting of Dragon (50%), Water (50%), and Thunder (50%). **This element is the compound of water, electricity and the dragon element all mixed together into one. Its appearance varies depending on how its wielded. ***Zulzukiblight is a blight that inflicts hunters with a combined effect of Dragon, Water and Thunderblight. =Ailments= Solidification Looking back at Dragon's Dogma, there is a unique and rare status known as Petrifaction. What this does is, over a period of time, it will start to cover the affected victims body in grey stone. As the status worsened, their movements become slower until they are completely covered with stone, then suddenly crumbling to dust for an instant kill. Out of the ailments in that game, I think about bring this status into the fanon the most! Under the name Solidification, this ailment will cause the hunter to flinch immediately upon it being inflicted. An on-screen warning will appear the first time, telling the deadly effect of what will happen should it not be cured. To add to the warning, silver rocks/liquid appear around the screen to remind hunters that they have the ailment. Like the status in DD, the ailment slowly covers the hunter's body in stone and gradually slows down their movements except for falling and taking a hard hit. Should it not be cured in 60 seconds, a grey puff of smoke will emit from the hunter and completely solidify them in stone and cause am instant faint regardless of any guts or moxie skills they have. There are three ways of curing this severe ailment, first being to drink an Ancient Potion, the second to roll in water four times, and the third is simply using a Cleanser. Technique Broken You know how when you break certain monsters parts some of their abilities and attacks are either weakened or completely disabled? Well, this is an ailment that seeks to give them a kind of revenge! It is a rare ailment that when inflicted on hunters, disables usage of Hunter Arts and Style ablities until it wears off. On Styles other than Guild, this ailment can range from mild to severe in effecting hunter's techniques to battle. This can potentially cripple a hunter's moveset and turn the upper-hand to the monster. Crippled An ailment that ravages the body of a hunter, affecting their endurance and strengths. Reduces the defence, attack power, attack speed, stamina regeneration and element resistance of those affected. Drenched An ailment that covers the hunter in thick water, slightly slowing them down and doubling damage taken from Thunder attacks and half more damage from ice attacks. This ailment also strangely has a positive effect of increasing resistance to fire attacks. Oiled An ailment inflicted by oil like substances that coats hunters in thick oil, slightly slowing their movements and doubles damage from fire-based attacks. Sluggish When inflicted by this status effect, in the form of a blue-black mist or other shape, all hunter movements except falling and hard hitting knock-backs are slowed down to half speed. There is a Severe Sluggish ailment too with very potent effects that further slows hunters down to quarter speed. Category:Chaoarren